


Insurgent

by SummerLockgray



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Darkest Timeline, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Legendary Pokemon, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Original Character(s), Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Pokemon X & Y Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - F/M/M, ngl this is gonna hurt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLockgray/pseuds/SummerLockgray
Summary: Different Pokemon timelines converge into one, thanks to the Timeless, a strange group with the job to make all timelines go the way they should. Meet Ashelia, Marie and Kisame, and how they got to meet each other, or how each timeline that they were in ended up in misery.
Relationships: Damien (Pokemon Insurgence)/Original Character(s), Dande | Leon/Original Female Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Original Female Character(s), N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Original Female Character(s)/Wataru | Lance, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Shirona | Cynthia/Original Female Character(s), Wataru | Lance/Original Female Character(s), a whole lot - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Insurgent

Loud steps resonated in the crystal walls, corresponding to a single person accompanied by a strange looking Pokemon, with the mere appearance of a _Charizard_ but without any skin, black bones were the only thing visible, while its tail, rib cage and eyes glow with a lilac fire only ghosts appeared to have.

The proper person itself wasn't really notorious if they were with their Pokemon, you could even say that they matched perfectly, but, it wasn't time for anticipated descriptions, for they were in a hurry, and, as they took out what seemed to be a special flute, they had already arrived to their destination in that cave, were they had spent most of their time since their timelines mid-events.

A beautiful sound came from the, apparently, white flute and, just a couple of seconds after, their friend and very own connection to the realm above, _Mew_ , had appeared.

There was no need for words and, with just a wave of their head, Mew nodded and proceeded to transform itself into _Hoopa_ , the Naughty Pokemon. Mimicking the signal power of that Pokémon, he opened a ring portal, supported by the rock wall, from were you couldn't see anything but black.

—Are you sure that's the place?

Again, a nod came from the little _Hoopa_ imitation, and so, without much hesitation, they jumped through the portal, followed by the weird looking _Charizard_ and the special flute in their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story and one that I had been aching to write since a long time, I beg your pardon for every mistake there is, it being only the prologue of a really long journey, for my first language is not english but spanish. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
